Generally, a motor (for example, an inner-rotor-type motor) including a frame, a bearing contained inside the frame, a rotor, and a stator is used. A cylindrical frame normally used in such a motor is formed by two frame parts into which the frame is divided in such a manner that each of the frame parts includes a surface perpendicular to an axis line direction of the motor in a substantially central part in the axis line direction of the motor. Each frame part of this cylindrical frame includes a bearing holder holding a bearing and a stator fitting part into which a stator is fitted. However, depending on the assembly accuracy of the frame or the processing accuracy of the bearing holders and the stator fitting parts in the each frame part, eccentricity, inclination, or the like of the rotor with respect to the stator in the motor could occur, and this could cause vibration during driving of the motor. Thus, it is demanded that the concentricity of the rotor with respect to the stator be improved, and there is proposed a motor configured to contain the bearing, the rotor, and the stator in its frame formed by combining a lower frame and an upper frame into which the frame is divided by a plane including the axis of the rotor (for example, see Patent Reference 1).